The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic park brake function for use with a vehicle. More specifically, aspects of the present disclosure relate to systems, methods and devices for assisting a parking brake application engaged on a slope wherein the hydraulic braking system may be engaged to brake all wheels when a slip condition, trailering or boat launch condition is determined.
When a rear wheel drive vehicle transmission is placed into park, a park pawl in the transmission is applied typically to the transmission output shaft, thereby locking the drive shaft. In this parked configuration, the holding force of the vehicle is limited to the rear wheel with the least traction. Likewise, when a typical parking brake system is applied, typically the brake pads of the two rear wheels of the vehicle are engaged to lock the rear wheels. However, on each of these scenarios, the front wheels provide no holding force.
A problem arises when a driver engages the park pawl or the parking brake on a sloped surface such as a boat ramp. On a boat ramp, the rear tires of the vehicle are typically submerged or are one a slippery surface when the vehicle is parked when the operator exits the vehicle in order to launch the boat. The operator may not be aware that the holding force can go from all four wheels when the hydraulic brakes are engaged to rear only when the brake pedal is released. It would be desirable to have maximum holding power when a vehicle is parked on a slippery slope.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.